This invention relates to a portable foot and leg rest and more particularly, to a portable foot and leg rest selectively associable with a chair or couch, which rest may be folded or collapsed for transport or storage when not in use, which is horizontally adjustable to accommodate varying leg lengths of users and which is vertically adjustable to accommodate varying chair and couch heights or to elevate the user's feet above or below the chair or couch for therapeutic or comfort reasons.
Portable foot and leg rests are known and are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,345,793; 2,614,613; 2,375,225; 1,979,152; 2,140,310; and 896,982.
An object of the present invention is the provision of a foot and leg rest having the above-noted features, which is more convenient to use and is more esthetically pleasing than those of the prior art.